


Like Father, Like Son

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon wants to know why his son decided to make his life a living hell. He and the guys are in for some surprise.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

**Story Notes** : This little fic belongs to my Ellison-Sandburg-Banks series but could be considered as a sort of AU. I say 'sort of' because even though the universe is still the same, I never really planned *that* particular little plot. But one of my best friends out there wanted to see a 'Daryl lusting after Blair' story so I thought, why not? 

 

 

The harsh sound of the door slamming made Jim look sharply at his arriving lover. 

 

"That kid is going to make me crazy!" Simon all but growled. 

 

Jim smirked "What did Blair do this time?" 

 

The older man glared at him, apparently thinking his lover didn't sympathize enough but couldn't help a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips at Jim's assumption. "I wasn't talking about Blair," he said slowly "but about Daryl." 

 

"Oh." was Jim's only reply. He was more than thankful that his Guide wasn't there. He would have paid for that little comment later -big time. 

 

"So what did *Daryl* do this time?" He asked Simon, who was taking his jacket off. 

 

The older man took a deep breath and sat on the couch, beside Jim. "I don't know what's going on with him. He's getting hostile and aggressive each time I broach the subject of you and Blair". 

 

The Sentinel frowned. "How's that?" 

 

"Just that. I tell him about the evenings we spend together or the things we do and suddenly it's like the World War III is starting under my own roof." 

 

Jim put his hand on Simon's neck and began to gently rub it. 

 

"I don't know what to do...this feels good, Jim" Simon almost purred. 

 

His lover smiled at the rapid change on Simon's face. The older man was relaxing under his ministration. "You think he's jealous of the time you spend with us?" 

 

"It feels like it but I can't see why. I never spend my weekends with you when Daryl is here and if I do, he's always with us and we're always doing something I know he'll like. I still spend as much time with him as I can, be it on the weekends or during the week. I just don't understand." 

 

"Kids are hard to understand. At least, that's what you're always telling us." 

 

"That's right but Daryl is eighteen now. He has a life of his own, a very busy and active life at that. It's not as if he actually *needs* me like he used to and I understand that. Each time we had to cancel a weekend, it was his doing, because he had things to do with some of his friends and I'm okay with that." He sighed "I just don't know." 

 

Jim looked in his lover's eyes, he could see the concern in them. He kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't worry, Simon. Things are going to get better. It's just a phase, as you always say." Suddenly he cocked his head to the side and smiled when he could hear the muttering of his Guide. "Blair's coming." At Simon's questioning look, he explained the reason for his sudden laugh "He's talking to himself *again*." 

 

Simon smiled fondly. It was one of the most endearing traits of their younger lover. His way of always having something to say, even to himself. The older man already felt more relaxed. Being with the two men he loved was just what he needed. It always made him feel good. Without exception. 

 

The door opened and the big and loving smile on Blair's face at the sight of his lovers made two hearts beat faster all of a sudden. 

 

"Hi, guys." Blair put his new backpack on the floor, took off his coat and then approached his lovers. He bent and kissed them, hard and teasing enough to interest some lower parts of their bodies. "Missed me?" he smirked. 

 

The two older men laughed and Simon swatted his butt playfully. The young man sat between them and stared at Simon for a moment, then he frowned. "What's wrong, Si?" 

 

Simon didn't even look surprised. He'd quickly gotten used to Blair's intuitive leaps. Jim had told him it was part of the Shaman way but whatever it was, their young lover *always* knew when something was wrong with either of them...or just anyone with a problem in the younger man's vicinity. 

 

"Nothing serious, babe. Don't worry. Just Daryl trying to have his good ol' daddy institutionalized, that's all." He told the younger man what he'd just told Jim. 

 

Blair listened carefully, as always. "Well, Jim is right, it seems like jealousy but maybe it's something more. Maybe there's something really bothering him and he just doesn't know how to talk about it." 

 

Simon rolled his eyes "Well, I don't think we'll be able to *talk* since the only thing he's doing these days is getting riled up every two minutes." 

 

Blair had a little smile- not exactly sad but you could still see the disappointment. "I guess we won't tell him about us, then?" 

 

Simon stroked his cheek softly "I'm sorry, babe. I don't think now is the right moment." 

 

The younger man leaned into the big hand "I understand, Simon. Daryl's well-being is the only thing that matters." 

 

Jim bent his head and kissed the nape of his Guide's neck. He licked it a little and smiled at Blair's contented sigh. He knew his lover wanted Simon to tell Daryl, not only for the three of them but because the younger man felt Simon needed to be honest with his son. 

 

Simon shook his head at Blair's statement and put a little kiss on his lips. "You matter as well, Blair and I know you want me to tell him and I will. I want to. But I feel it's not the right time." 

 

"I understand, Simon. Okay?" 

 

Jim frowned. "Do you still want us to come for you birthday on Friday? Or do you want to be alone with Daryl?" 

 

"No, I want both of you with me. I won't stop seeing you. It's just I'd like to know what's going on inside my kid's head." He looked sharply at Blair, as an idea struck him "Would you mind talking to him, babe?" 

 

The young man hesitated a little. "I don't know if I should, man. I mean, don't you think he should talk to his father instead?" 

 

Simon shook his head "I will have a talk with him, I will. But you know how he is. Maybe it would be easier for him to tell you what's troubling him. Maybe he would feel more comfortable with you." 

 

"Well, you may be right, Si. Sometimes it's easier. Okay. I'll talk to him. Since we're all coming for your birthday, I'll do it then. He already knows we're coming. It will look less suspicious. Is that okay with you?" 

 

Simon gave him a hard kiss and nibbled at his lips "Perfect, babe." 

 

"It's settled, then." The young man looked at both his lovers "So, apart from that, how was your day, guys?" 

 

Now that they had found a solution for Simon's problem, the two older men relaxed and started the tale of their day for their lover, then they listened to him. 

 

*** 

 

The three lovers spent their evening quietly- Blair sitting in front of his beloved and infamous laptop for some research for the adult classes he gave once a week. After the fiasco of the Dissertation, he'd agreed to become a cop but couldn't resign himself to leaving the academic world forever. With the help of some good friends from the U who hadn't turned their backs on him and some of his connections with other universities, he'd been able to join another doctorate program, this one is psychology in a college near Cascade. After what they'd all called the `diss-aster' he'd begun to think he needed to find another path and since he believed in destiny, decided that the shield he was given by Major Crimes would be a perfect way to actually help other people. After that, it was almost easy to choose psychology for another doctorate. It wasn't a walk in the park though and a lot of people were eager to see him fail but he just didn't care. He had a new motivation now, a new path and he was determined to win, no matter what. The only thing he missed at the time was teaching...then another miracle happened three months after the public conference, when he was offered a post in Adult Courses by one of his friends. He didn't hesitate. He loved teaching, he needed it. Maybe he needed it even more than before. He needed to know he could still do it, to prove that no, he wasn't a fraud and yes, he was a damn good teacher. The class he taught each week had helped him a great deal in finding his own self-esteem again. 

 

With the courses he took for his doctorate and the class he taught, Blair was able to keep his grad student habits and was still spending some of his nights surfing and working. His two lovers knew how to deal with it though and tonight, it was Jim's turn. The Sentinel approached his working Guide and in a swift motion had him on his feet. Then, before the protests became too loud he had the young man over his shoulder. In no time, the three lovers were all gathered where they belonged, namely in their bed. 

 

Laughter could be heard in the loft- laughter that soon turned into moans and cries of pleasure. Blair had apparently decided to show his men he knew how to play, too. He wasn't going to be the one having trouble sitting the next day, he was going to make sure of that. 

 

*** 

 

Simon had to admit he longed to tell his son the truth about his relationship with the two men but really felt he had to choose the right time. The young man had known for a couple of years his father was more interested in men than in women and had actually taken the news better than expected. Maybe it was true to say young people were more open-minded after all. So yes, Simon had been surprised by his son's rapid acceptance but he wasn't so sure about the revelation of the new development in his life. 

 

Now things were definitely more concrete. He wasn't merely `fucking' other men -although it sure wasn't the way he'd put it when he told his son of course- but *living* with not only one but *two* men and to make things even more complicated, he was in love with no other than Jim and Blair themselves. Simon feared the news would be a little too much for Daryl. But he hated hiding things from his son- hated the way he all but fled the loft when he had the young man home. Sure, he wouldn't trade any moment he spent with his son for anything, but what he hated was the fact he seemed to be hiding a dirty secret. Like for his birthday for instance. Since Daryl was staying for the night, Simon had left his lovers after work to come directly to his apartment, as if his life with the two men never existed. 

 

In the living room while waiting for his two `guests' to arrive, Simon sighed and tried a relaxation technique Blair had taught him. He was going to kill Daryl before the end of the evening, he didn't see any other way! The young man had been a complex and annoying mix of joyful and hostile mood for *hours*. Simon just didn't know what was going on but it sure was getting on his nerves. One moment he had a normal and agreeable human being facing him, the next he had had a grumpy and damn right angry ogre glaring at him. He suddenly wondered if inviting his lovers had been such a good idea after all. He didn't want Daryl to jump down their throats. He knew Blair would stay calm and not antagonize the youth further but Jim was another matter. He wouldn't be so patient, especially if he felt one of his lovers had been insulted. The Captain sighed. The evening promised to be interesting. 

 

When Jim and Blair finally arrived, Simon was ready to kiss them right here right now, Daryl be damned. He was that relieved not to be alone anymore with the psychopath that had his beloved son's face. Daryl opened the door as if nothing could be better in the world and Simon could only take their coats, sending them a silent thanks. Jim raised his eyebrow at Simon's apparent despair but Blair only smiled at their antics. He would talk with Daryl and try to see what the problem was and everything would be fine.... 

 

*** 

 

The diner had been like riding on a roller coaster. Daryl had oscillated between slightly glaring towards his father and Jim and brightly smiling at Blair -and maybe that little fact should have pointed towards a part of the answer-but all in all, things had gone well...and anyway, who would have imagined? 

 

Simon was finishing the second piece of his birthday cake and he smiled inwardly. Even though his son acted strangely, he couldn't deny the sheer pleasure he felt at being with the three most important people in his life, his two lovers and his son. Right at this moment, even the secret he was forced to keep didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the joy of being surrounded by family. 

 

Joy which was quickly tamed by a murderous glare from his son when Simon said something that had Blair burst into laughter though. Jim cast a questioning look at the older man but Simon could only shrug softly. He was going to say something when Daryl moved his tall frame and stood. He looked down at Blair, an eager smile on his handsome face. 

 

"Blair, I'd like to show you the last program I downloaded the other day. This is so cool, it's as if you could do just everything with it." 

 

"Sure, man." Blair turned to Simon and cast both a reassuring and mischievous smile -and how he did that trick was still a mystery. "You old men can sit on the couch and watch TV. You know how it is when we're on the computer." 

 

The looks his two lovers gave him made him shiver inwardly, and it definitely wasn't from fear. Simon smiled knowingly. He couldn't wait to be in their bed again, but first, he watched Blair leave with his son, the younger man's hand on the Guide's lower back. 

 

When the `two' kids were out of sight, he turned to Jim, who was rolling his eyes fondly. 

 

"What?" Simon asked, frowning. 

 

"I've just been ordered by a bossy Guide *not* to listen or there will be hell to pay." 

 

Simon laughed softly. "I knew he would say something like that. Keep your ears to yourself, then, Jimbo." 

 

"Shut up, *Si*." 

 

The lovers snorted at each other and sat on the couch. They would let the two younger men clear up the table later. They were anticipating their protests, that could be fun, although Simon had some doubts about Daryl, in the current situation. He shook his head and decided to focus on the game Jim had just put on. They quickly got engrossed in the match. 

 

They had been watching the game for less than an hour when something got Jim's attention. He cocked his head on the side in the recognizable `Sentinel listening' gesture and suddenly frowned. 

 

"What?" Simon asked immediately. He couldn't hear anything yet but if Jim had this look, something was definitely going on. 

 

His lover didn't reply but got to his feet swiftly and almost ran toward Daryl's bedroom, Simon right behind him, clearly concerned now. 

 

The Sentinel didn't knock, he didn't ask permission, he just slammed the door open. The sight that greeted both men would stay burned in their mind for a long, long time...if not forever. 

 

Blair was laying on the bed, flat on his back, with Daryl almost straddling his thighs. His mouth was locked with the older man's and his hands...his hands were definitely below the security line. Jim saw red. He didn't give any warning, didn't stop to think. In two steps he was on Daryl, took him by the collar and firmly pulled him off his lover and threw him across half the room. The youth stumbled but still managed not to fall. He had a bewildered look on his face but the look in his eyes told a lot about his state of mind-or to be honest, his state of 'arousal'. 

 

For a moment, no one talked, no one moved. It was just like entering the Twilight Zone: you never knew how to react. Then, Jim -still glaring at Daryl- went to his Guide and pulled him into a sitting position. He quickly ran his hands all over the smaller body to make sure nothing was wrong and once satisfied everything was fine with his Guide, he planted himself in front of him, facing the culprit. Daryl's eyes were now clearing a bit. He swallowed. 

Finally, Simon said something. "For God's sake, Daryl, what happened!" He couldn't believe his eyes. Couldn't believe he was going to have this kind of conversation with his own son. 

 

"Nothing." was the only reply coming from the youth. 

 

"Nothing?" Jim yelled. "You were all over him! You were-what were you thinking!" 

 

Simon took a step forward- he still hadn't moved from the door. "Daryl...talk to us, son. Do you realize what you were doing?" 

 

"You'd better have a good explanation." Jim growled. 

 

"A damn good explanation. I can't believe what I saw!" Simon insisted.

 

"I told you. It's nothing and it's none of your business, anyway" Daryl hissed, defiantly. 

 

"Daryl!" 

 

"You'd better keep your voice down, buddy or-" 

 

"Or nothing! It's between Blair and me!" 

 

"GUYS!" 

 

The three men stopped their yelling match and looked at Blair who had yet to say a word. 

 

"Will you keep that testosterone fest down a little? I'm here and I'm not some damsel in distress that needs some knight in armor to defend her honor, is that clear?" 

 

"Oh really? Who was flat on his back, then, uh? Your fucking twin?" Jim replied in a barely controlled voice. He looked at Simon for support. The older man was still trying to understand what had happened. His own son had been kissing and apparently copping a feel with his lover. His eyes widened at the realization. His `baby boy' had fondled his `babe'. He didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or kill someone. 

 

"Everything was under control." Blair began. 

 

"Well, I don't know about `everything being under control' but *you* were definitely under *him*!" Jim almost choked from exasperation. 

 

His lover ignored him totally "Daryl wasn't going to rape me, you know!" 

 

"Of course I know that" The Sentinel answered, still angry at the liberty Daryl had taken. "But he was still pinning you to the bed!" He took half a step toward the youth "No means *no*, Daryl." 

 

Blair couldn't help it, he burst into laugher. 

 

"Blair." Simon warned "Can it, will you?" 

 

The younger man tried to subdue his laughter but couldn't hide the smile. "Chill, guys." He looked up at Daryl "Jim is right, though. No means *no*, man." 

Apparently Jim didn't think Blair's tone was serious enough. "Don't encourage him, Chief. Is that clear? This is serious." 

 

His Guide rolled his eyes. "It was *my* tongue he was sucking and it was *my* ass he groped, okay?" 

 

A low growl could be heard in the room but this time, if it was coming from Jim or Simon was anyone's guess. 

 

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Simon asked his lover dangerously. "Because it sure doesn't." He looked sternly at his son who was wisely keeping quiet and in his best `don't mess with the Captain' voice, he asked. "I want to know what happened in this room and I want to know it *now*." 

 

Daryl swallowed again but didn't move. Jim sniffed discreetly and relaxed slightly when he couldn't smell the younger man's arousal anymore. It *was* unsettling- in particular when he knew it was from Blair's proximity. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't some stranger who had assaulted his lover, it was just a kid who tried to cop a feel. There had to be an explanation. The Sentinel didn't say anything though. A part of him was still angry at Daryl for touching what was *his*. At a quick glance, he could tell that Simon felt the same way. He couldn't imagine what it was like for the older man, though. His own son had kissed and groped his lover. That was quite a shock. 

 

"Okay," Blair said in a quiet voice. "I see you alpha dogs have calmed down." At the pointed look he gave Daryl, it was clear the young man was included in that little description. "Why don't we all go in the living room and talk?" 

 

From the relieved sighs that could be heard, you could tell they were all more than happy to leave the `crime scene' so to speak. 

 

Once they were all settled in the living room -Blair protectively sitting between his lovers-the young Guide decided to clear the situation. "First, nothing happened. Daryl was just trying to show me his feeling for me and when he realized I wasn't interested, he was about to stop. You arrived just one second before the poor guy could do anything. Do you understand?" 

The two older men weren't convinced. 

 

"He had you pinned on the bed, Chief." Jim said, unhappy at what he saw as the worst infraction. 

 

"He was *straddling* you." Simon emphasized. 

 

"Yeah, well. Your son is a passionate young man, that's all. He wasn't threatening me or forcing me or anything. You know him well enough to know that, Si." Blair said, letting the nickname slip. 

 

"Of course, I know that." The older man cast a reassuring smile to his son to show him he meant what he had just said. Simon had raised his son well and he knew it. He'd taught him to respect others- women *and* men alike. Then, when the boy had grown up into a tall and strong young man, Simon had taught him to always be careful, never to take advantage of it. And that was what was bothering him right now. To Simon, if felt as if his son had taken advantage of his height and weight over Bair. Not that his young lover couldn't fight back. Far from it. And certainly not now. Blair was more than capable of taking care of himself *and* taking care of anyone who tried something with him but still...Simon wasn't happy at all. 

 

He stared at Daryl for a moment. "I know you would *never* do something like that. I don't doubt it even for a second, son, okay?" He waited for the still silent youth to nod. "Okay. What I really don't like here" apart from the fact that Blair was *his* lover, he thought "is how you acted. To me, you were way rougher than you ever should be. What I saw didn't please me at all. Do you understand?" 

 

Jim thought he could talk with the youth quietly now and joined the conversation at last. "Your father is right, kid. Blair knows you and he knows you'd never do anything to hurt him, but did you need to get so physical? What if Blair had actually felt threatened, uh? God, Daryl, were you always so rough with the women you wanted to date?" 

 

Daryl swiftly shook his head, clearly loathing the idea of being that rough with a woman. "Of course not. But Blair's a man. It's not the same thing." 

 

Simon groaned and Blair rolled his eyes. "Like father, like son, right, Simon?" He shut up at his lover's murderous glance. But Simon couldn't deny the statement. Daryl *was* like him. How could Simon deny that for the longest time, he did think women had to be treated with gentleness and men could be roughened up with no problem whatsoever? He sighed. He was going to have a *long* talk with his son. A long and serious one, but first, he felt now was the time to tell him the truth. 

 

"Daryl...how long have you had feelings for Blair? And is it why you were impossible these past weeks?" 

 

The youth had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, dad. It's just- I listened to you about the time you spent with Blair and I...I couldn't stand it, okay? I couldn't help feeling angry and I don't know *when* it happened. Just one day, I realized I...I wanted him, you know?" 

 

Jim and Simon exchanged a glance. Oh yes, they did know. 

 

"Why couldn't you talk to me about it, Daryl? You know I'll always listen to you and I'll always try to understand. Plus, you had to see that it wasn't a subject that would bother me, right?" 

 

Daryl answered in the most universal way, he shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't think of a way to tell you I had the hots for him. I mean, I watched when I was around him and saw all those people- men and women wanting to get into his pants and I never imagined I would be one of them." He shrugged again "I used to make fun of all those people who seemed to be sniffing around him all the time." 

 

"Okay" said a quiet voice "It's official. This is definitely embarrassing." 

 

Jim didn't really smile. He agreed with Blair, it felt odd hearing Daryl talk like this. He didn't have to say anything though since Simon beat him to it. 

 

"I'd appreciate it if you would talk a little more respectfully about Blair, all right?" 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"I can't believe how you see me, Daryl. I do not have men and women sniffing around me! I feel, like, so cheap, man." 

 

"Sorry, Blair," Daryl repeated, contrite. "but it's true. Well, maybe my father and Jim put a damper on it but that's how I see it." 

 

Blair was still unhappy about the whole thing. Simon thought it was typical of his lover to be more upset about people lusting after him from afar than about Daryl making a move on him. 

 

"Daryl, we'll have a long talk about your `technique' with men later, believe me but let me tell you I wish you'd talked to me about your crush on Blair, son. Because I would have had this conversation sooner." 

 

"What conversation?" Daryl asked, not understanding where all this was going but having some suspicions suddenly. 

 

Blair and Jim looked sharply at their lover. Was he going to tell Daryl? It looked like it. Well, this birthday dinner was going to stay in their memories for a long time, that was sure. What a night! 

 

"Daryl. I've been wanting to tell you about this for a long time but I thought I needed to find the right moment. Now I regret not doing it sooner but I don't think I can delay the thing anymore." 

 

"Dad-" Daryl began. 

 

Simon raised a hand. "Let me speak, son. This is rather delicate. Well...there's not a hundred ways of saying this so I'm going to be direct-" 

 

"Oh God! You're fucking Blair!" His son gasped. 

 

"Daryl!" Simon and Jim all but yelled. 

 

"Well, it's true, right? God, I can see it on your face." 

 

"Watch your language, you hear?" 

 

The youth closed his mouth sharply and didn't add any comment at the stern warning in his father's voice. 

 

"I can't believe it, you know?" said the same quiet voice as before. "Maybe you want me to leave? You'll be able to talk about me in whatever derogative way you want." Blair was glaring at father and son accusingly "What is with you Banks men, anyway!" 

 

"Okay, everyone calm down." Simon was standing now. He looked down at his son. "Daryl, listen to me and listen to me good. I'm in love with Blair *and* Jim. Do you understand?" 

 

"What?" Daryl got to his feet without thinking "You're doing them both?" 

 

"I give up." Blair said, throwing his hands in the air. 

 

Jim rolled his eyes, then watched Daryl again and shook his head "Is it just me or is this getting out of hand, Simon?" he asked. 

 

"Damn kids today. Always thinking with their-" 

 

"Right, Simon" Blair interrupted him sweetly "You *never* acted this way when you were a kid and of course as a grown man you *never* thought with your lesser head. We all believe you, man." 

 

"You're not helping, babe." The older man said, sitting heavily and sighing loudly. 

 

"`Babe'?" Daryl repeated, his eyes wide. 

 

"Congratulations, Sir." Jim smirked. 

 

"Yeah, better and better. Turn sappy right in the middle of an emotional crisis." Blair mocked gently, an indulgent smile on his face. 

 

Simon suddenly wondered if he could give a collective spanking and the thought relaxed him immediately. He pointed a stern finger at his lovers. "You shut up," then pointed the same stern finger at his son "and you sit and listen *more* carefully." When he had everyone's undivided attention, he smiled. "We're going to make it. Okay. Daryl...I said I was *in love* with Jim and Blair. I'm talking about love. Love vs Lust." He ignored the little snort he heard behind him and stayed focused on Daryl. "Do you understand?" 

 

The young man was thinking hard about it. You could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. "This is weird, dad. Two of them? Like a threesome or something?" 

 

"Well, you can call it a `ménage a trois' or a `trio' if you prefer." Blair piped up, ignoring his lovers' sighs. 

 

Daryl watched the man he considered as one of his best friends, the same man he wanted to take to his bed and frowned "But they're so much older than you, Blair!" 

 

Two indignant gasps could be heard. 

 

"Well, thanks, son!" 

 

"We're not that old you know." Jim growled. 

 

Blair's laughter fit was abruptly stopped by an expert swat on the back of his head. 

 

Daryl observed the exchange and in a very serious tone, he said "I don't like when you hit him, you know that?" 

 

The older men blinked at him. Blair's eyes widened "Oh no...another protective butch in my life!" 

 

The smile he got in return lit up the whole place "You really think I'm butch?" asked an eager Daryl. 

 

Jim laughed out loud. "It's not just me. This *is* getting out of hand." 

 

Simon laughed with him. The idea of his son joining the very selective club of `Overprotective Men in Blair Sandburg's Life' was just too funny. 

 

"Yeah, laugh all you want, my men." He grinned at them and said sweetly "Just remember payback is a bitch." 

 

Which comment made the two older men laugh even louder. Blair just shrugged and smiled at Daryl as if saying `what can I say, I love those morons'. 

 

Daryl suddenly turned serious and addressed Blair. "I'm so sorry, man." 

 

The laughter died down and Simon cast a proud smile at his son. He'd been waiting for that apology. 

 

Blair, of course, had another opinion. "No need to apologize, buddy. I knew you were going to stop immediately. Although, I guess you still can apologize to them." he pointed at his lovers "I'm sure those two Neanderthals felt like you were poaching on their territory or something." He winked at the youth and didn't wait long for the loud protestation. 

 

"Chief, what the hell are you talking about?" 

 

"And who are you calling `Neanderthals' here?" 

 

The two younger men burst into laughter once again. Daryl sobered several minutes later and stood up to hug his father. "I'm sorry, dad. I...I think I'm happy you're happy, all right?" 

 

Simon pulled away a little to face his son and stroked his cheek. "Alright, son. Nothing has changed, you know that." 

 

Daryl swallowed "I know." It wasn't going to be easy- seeing Blair and knowing he belonged to someone else (especially his own father) but he knew that's how things were meant to be. "You'll have to give me a little time, dad, that's all." 

 

Simon hugged him once more- tight and released him. "I know. We'll go slow. We don't want you to be uncomfortable or to feel bad. You're important to me and to us." 

 

Daryl stepped back and looked at the three men. He could see it now, the love and intimacy that seemed to sparkle between them. It hurt him a little but he *was* happy for them. He might be young but he wasn't that shallow. "I think I'm going to bed now. I need to think a little about everything, alright?" 

 

"Alright, son." 

 

The youth hugged everyone but lingered just a little longer with Blair. 

 

"You're a special young man, you know that, Daryl, right?" Blair told him softly. The younger man nodded. "We'll talk about everything later, okay?" 

 

"Okay." Daryl replied. "Night, guys." 

 

The three lovers watched him go. Jim approached Simon and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You have one hell of a kid, Simon. You can be proud." 

 

Simon swallowed. "We still have so much to talk about but you're right. 

And I *am* proud, believe me." 

 

"Everything is going to be all right, Si, you'll see." 

 

"Yes." the older man smiled. "My boy is turning into a man." 

 

"And what a man. Someone able to accept other's differences without prejudice and to be happy for them. Someone special indeed. Very special." Blair kissed his lover "That's what I said earlier. Like father, like son." 

 

Simon couldn't help but smile. He didn't think he had anything to add.


End file.
